jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Time for Lily
Story Time for Lily is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot It's bedtime for Lily and before she goes to sleep, she wants a bedtime story. So Alexis and Aqua decide to take turns reading classic fairy tailes to Lily. Trivia *The Stories told in this episode are Hansel and Gretel, Jack & The Beanstalk and Red Riding Hood. Cast Jack and the Beanstalk *DJ as Jack *Shira as Jack's mother *Cheshire Cat as the Mysterious Man *Snowflake as Betty *Princess Cadence as the Harp *Janja as the Giant Red Riding Hood *Xion as Red Riding Hood * Hansel and Gretel *DJ as Hansel *Tammy as Gretel * Scenes *Alexis: *smiles and tucks Baby Lily into her crib* *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: *smiles* Yes, my little princess? *Baby Lily: Can i have a stowy plwease? *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwwww. You want me to read you a bedtime story? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh. *Alexis: *smiles* I'll do it. *Baby Lily: And can Aunt Aqua wead me one? *Alexis: *smiles* Hang on. *exits the room* Aqua?! *Aqua: *finishes washing her hands* Yes? *Alexis: Are you busy? *Aqua: No. What is it? *Alexis: *smiles* My little Lily wants you and I to read her some bedtime stories. *Aqua: *smiles* I'd be happy to. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. *(Alexis and Aqua arrive back in Lily's room) *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Aqua: *smiles* I was told you want me to read you a story. *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh huh! *Aqua: *smiles* How can I say "no" to my little niece? *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: *takes out a book* You want me to go first or do you want to go first, Aqua? *Aqua: Go ahead, Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* Okay than. *sits next to Lily's crib and opens the book* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* Now let's see which story I should read first. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Alexis: *flips through the pages of the book until* Ah. How 'bout "Jack and the Beanstalk"? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes, plwease. Jack and the Beanstalk *Aqua: *narrating* Along the way to trade the cow for food, Jack ran across the girl of his dreams. *DJ (as Jack): Huh? *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* Hello. *DJ (as Jack): *blushes* Uh...hi. *Aqua: *smiles and narrates* Jack had never seen anyone more beautiful in all his years until he meet the girl. *DJ: (as Jack): *smiles* *Snowflake (as Betty): Going somewhere with your cow? *DJ (as Jack): Uh, yeah. I'm off to the market to trade the cow for food. *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* Well good luck. I know this village is going through a poor time right now, but I believe someone will bring things back up for all of us. *DJ (Jack): You think so? *Aqua: *narrating* Even though the village had gone through hard times, Betty had always remained hopeful. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Just wike you, Aunt Aqua! *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *smiles* What happened next? *Aqua: Well... *narrates* Jack was amazed by this girl's hopeful spirit. *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* You're a nice guy. *DJ (as Jack): *smiles shyly* Thanks. *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* I'm Betty by the way. *DJ (as Jack): *shyly* J-j-Jack. *Snowflake (as Betty): *giggles and smiles beautifully* I hope to see you around, Jack. *DJ (as Jack): *smiles and blushes* You too, Betty. *Aqua: Jack continued his walk towards market with the cow. When on his way... *?????????: Hello, young lad. *DJ (as Jack): Huh? *(The Cheshire Cat (as a mysterious man) is seen) *DJ (as Jack): Who are you? *Cheshire Cat (as mysterious man): Just a wandering traveler looking to help a desperate soul. *DJ (as Jack): Oh... *Cheshire Cat (as mysterious man): Oh yes. I know all about it. How you and your mother are struggling in life and how you have to sell your dried cow for a profit. *DJ (as Jack): Yeah... *Cheshire Cat (as mysterious man): What if I was to tell you I had something for you that would end ALL your troubles? *DJ (as Jack): ...! You do? *Cheshire cat (as mysterious man): *holds out his paw and shows five beans* *DJ (as Jack): ...? Aren't those beans? *Baby Lily: Beans? *Aqua: Yep. Magic beans. *Cheshire Cat (as mysterious man): If you plant these beans in the light of a full moon, than something wonderful will happen. *DJ (as Jack): *looks at the beans* I don't know... *Cheshre Cat (as mysterious man): Believe what you will, but know this: You and your mother are suffering enough as it is. What else have you got to lose? *Aqua: Jack thought hard about this. He wanted to make his mother happy, but he wasn't so sure whether the beans were magical or not. Nevertheless, he decided to trade the cow for the beans. *Shira (as Jack's mother): Beans?!? You traded the cow for just beans?!?!? *DJ (as Jack): But they're magic beans! *Shira: (as Jack's mother): And you believed that?!?! I can't believe you'd make a foolish decision!!! *smacks the beans out of DJ's paw* *DJ (as Jack): *gasps* Mother!!!! NO!!!!!! *sighs* *Shira (as Jack's mother): I hope you're happy with yourself, son. We could've had a big meal instead. *DJ (as Jack): ...I tried, Mother... *Baby Lily: Poow Jack.... Whewe the beans weawwy magic? *Aqua: It's like i said earlier. Truthfully, Jack wasn't so sure himself. He wanted to believe that they were magic and could've given them food again, but now he felt like he was tricked. But none of them would've counted on what happened later that night. *Baby Lily: What happened? *Aqua: The moon shined down on where the beans landed. Then...something unexpected happened. Something began to grow out of the beans! It grew bigger, bigger and bigger. Both Jack and his mother were too asleep to notice this. All through the night, the mysterious beanstalk grew onward and upward into the sky. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* So they AWE magic!!! *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. With morning just arriving, Jack found himself looking up at a giant beanstalk. And he soon learned that he wasn't the only one seeing this strange sight. *DJ (as Jack): Whoa... *Shira (as Jack's mother): Jack. What are you staring at? *DJ (as Jack): *points outside* *Aqua: Jack's mother could hardly believe her eyes as she looked at the beanstalk outside their house. She was speechless. *Shira (as Jack's mother): ................. Son....... I'm sorry I didn't believe you.... *DJ (as Jack): It was my fault for trading for these beans. *Shira (as Jack's mother): *looks up* The beanstalk looks like it goes all the way into the clouds. *Aqua: Jack couldn't help but wonder what was up there. So he made a plan. *Shira (as Jack's mother): You're going up that beanstalk?!? *DJ (as Jack): Mother. Those beans were magic. If they can do this, who knows what could be up there? *Shira (as Jack's mother): Just be careful up there. *DJ (as Jack): ...! *smiles* I promise. *Aqua: Just before Jack went up the beanstalk, he was surprised by who came over. *Snowflake (as Betty): Jack!!! What is this?!? *DJ (as Jack): Betty, you're not gonna believe this. But i found some magic beans that grew in the light of a full moon into this beanstalk!!! *Snowflake (as Betty): You're not gonna climb that thing are you?! *DJ (as Jack): Betty, there's something up there. I can feel it. *Snowflake (as Betty): Than I'm coming with you!!! *DJ (as Jack): What? *Snowflake (as Betty): You don't know what's up there!! *DJ (as Jack): But...i don't want you to get hurt. *Snowflake (as Betty): Jack.... please.... *Aqua: Jack still didn't want his new friend to get hurt. *DJ (as Jack): *sighs* Stay here, and I'll make it up to you. *Snowflake (as Betty): Alright. Just watch yourself. *Aqua: So Jack bravely climbed up the beanstalk. By afternoon, he looked at a giant castle on a cloud miles above the earth. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Woooooooooooooooow.... *Aqua: His curious nature grew, as he explored this new land. *Baby Lily: What was thewe? *Aqua: He saw fruit bigger than anything he ever seen. And bugs too. Soon, he approaches the stairs of the castle. For Jack, this was the biggest adventure of his life. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she listens* *Aqua: It took courage to climb up these steps. But Jack didn't give up, for questions raced though his mind: What was inside this strange castle? *DJ (as Jack): *gulps...and knocks on the huge door* *?????????: Hello? Is someone there?! *DJ (as Jack): ...!!! Uh...hi? *Aqua: Jack crawled underneath the giant door, and looked around inside. To his surprise, there was a magic living harp in the shape of a beautiful girl. *DJ (as Jack): Wow! *Cadence (as the harp): Ssssssssssh. *whispers* Quiet, young lad. The giant might hear you. *DJ (as Jack): *quietly* Giant?! *Baby Lily: A giwant?! *Aqua: Bigger than 40 men. And it was the same giant who came to the village at several nights ago, captured the harp and brought ruin to the village. *(Suddenly Discord appears in as a football player and growls) *Baby Lily: *gasps in surprise* *Discord: I'm a giant!!! *Aqua: ...No, you're not. *Discord: ..... I'm from New York. *Aqua: A New York Giant? *Discord: GO TEAM GO!!!!! *Baby Lily: ...I don't get it. *Aqua: Knock if off, Discord. The giant wasn't a football player. *Discord: Aw, come on! A story about a giant? Isn't ANYONE gonna make jokes about that? *Aqua: Lily doesn't understand it. *Discord: *to himself as he gets rid of the football player outfit* Ah, crud. *Aqua: May I continue, please? *Discord: Fine. *DJ (as Jack): What're you doing here? *Cadence (as the harp): I am a prisoner of the giant. Along with several other things he's stolen. *DJ (as Jack): Like what? *Cadence (as the harp): A sack of gold coins, and a goose that lays golden eggs. *DJ (as Jack): Whoa... *Baby Lily: Why did the giant steaw awl that? *Aqua: Because he was cruel, greedy and selfish. He didn't care what happened to the village. *Baby Lily: *looks a bit scared* *Alexis: *smiles* It's okay, Lily. Jack wasn't afraid of him. *Aqua: That's right. Jack wanted to help the harp. So he started to climb his way to the top of the kitchen table. *(DJ (as Jack) climbed all the way to the top of the table) *Aqua: But down the castle hall, the giant came roaring... *????: FE-FI-FO-FUM!!! *(DJ (as Jack) hid somewhere as The Giant (Janja) arrived at the table) *Baby Lily: That's how he wooked? *Aqua: That's right, sweetie. *Janja (as the giant): *to the screen* What did you expect? Someone to look more like a human?! *Baby Lily: *shrugs* Uh, kinda. But...i don't mwind. *DJ (as Jack): *frozen in time* Excuse me but can we PLEASE continue?! *Aqua: Oops! Sorry. As i was saying, the giant came to the table, preparing to enjoy breakfast. But then, he smelled something. *Janja (as the giant): *sniffs* I smell the blood of an English man!!!! *DJ (as Jack): *to himself quietly* Doesn't he mean "English cat"? *Aqua: Jack knew that he needed to stay hidden. *Janja (as the giant): *sniffs around* *DJ (as Jack): *gulps* *Cadence (as the harp): ...... I don't smell anything!! *Janja (as the Giant): I know i smell something! *Cadence (as the harp): It..... must be coming from outside!! *Janja (as the Giant): *growls and heads outside* No tricks now. *Cadence (as the harp): *to Jack* It's okay. He's gone for now. *DJ (as Jack): *sighs in relief* I gotta get you out of here. *Cadence (as the harp): No. Get the other things out of here first! My life is unimportant. *DJ (as Jack): But i can't leave you here with that monster. *Cadence (as the harp): I'll be fine. I promise. *Aqua: Jack couldn't bare to leave the harp behind, but he promised to come back for her. So the first thing he took was a sack of gold coins. *Baby Lily: I hope she'll be fine. *Aqua: She will be. *Baby Lily: *still looks concerned* *Aqua: Jack returned home with the sack of gold as proof of what he saw. *Shira (as Jack's mother): Jack!!! You're back!! *DJ (as Jack): Look! *(DJ (as Jack) opens the sack) *Shira (as Jack's mother): *gasps in surprise and smiles widely* Gold!!!!! You found gold?!?!! *DJ (as Jack): That's not all! I found a goose that can lay golden eggs and a magic harp! *Shira (as Jack's mother): *smiling* Our troubles are over!!!! *DJ (as Jack): Now all i have to do is get the goose and the harp!!! *Shira (as Jack's mother): You're going back up there?! *DJ (as Jack): ...I have to. The harp was the one that made the village a wonderful place in the first place. And that giant took away our happiness! *Shira (as Jack's mother): ....... Go, Jack. *DJ (as Jack): *hugs her* I'll make you proud. *Shira (as Jack's mother): *gives him a quick hug* *DJ (as Jack): *smiles a bit* *Aqua: And so, Jack started his climb back up the beanstalk to the giant's castle in the sky. *DJ (as Jack): *gulps* *Snowflake (as Betty): *watches from a distance* *Aqua: Betty was worried for Jack. She knew she had to do something. *Snowflake (as Betty): I have to climb up there after him. *Aqua: And so, with courage in her heart, Betty began to follow Jack up the beanstalk. *Baby Lily: Did Jack notice? *Aqua: Not at first. As he arrived at the castle, Jack began to think of how he would get the goose and harp without the giant seeing him. *Baby Lily: The hawp hewped him. *Aqua: That's right. He was just about to enter the castle when he was reunited unexpectedly by a familiar friend. *DJ (as Jack): ...! Betty! *Snowflake (as Betty): Jack!! ...... I'm sorry... I know you told me to wait down back on Earth, but I couldn't help but worry... *DJ (as Jack): You followed me up here? *smiles* Wow... *Snowflake (as Betty): So this is where you found that gold? *DJ (as Jack): Yeah. There's a goose that lays golden eggs and a magic harp here too. *Snowflake (as Betty): There is?! *DJ (as Jack): Yeah! *Snowflake (as Betty): Incredible!! *DJ (as Jack): But...there's a giant here too. *Snowflake: (as Betty): ....!!!!! A GI-?!?! *Aqua: Jack quickly covered Betty's mouth, afraid the Giant would hear her. *DJ (as Jack): *whispers* We can't let the giant see us here. We have to help save the Harp somehow. *Snowflake (as Betty): *nods her head in an understanding manner* *Aqua: So the two children quietly entered the castle, hoping that the Giant would not notice them. *Cadence (as the harp): *smiles* Jack. It's so good to see you again. *DJ (as Jack): *smiles* And i brought help. *Cadence (as the harp): *sees Snowflake (as Betty)* Is she your friend? *DJ (as Jack): *nods* *Snowflake (as Betty): She looks familiar... *DJ (as Jack): *to Snowflake (as Betty)* She was captured by the giant. *Snowflake (as Betty): We have to help her!! *DJ (as Jack): Yeah. *Cadence (as the harp): No! Please! Take the goose next! It's more important to retrieve! *Snowflake (as Betty): *whispers* We can't just leave her here! *DJ (as Jack): *whispers* I know. But we have to respect her wish to be saved for last. The goose is that special. We need to get it back down before the giant comes back. *Aqua: So they took the goose, along with as many golden eggs as they could carry, and headed down the beanstalk. *Baby Lily: Wewe they weawwy gowd? *Aqua: *nods* Yes, they were. *Baby Lily: Wow!! How can it way gowden eggs?! *Aqua: Uh, well... *Alexis: *smiles* How else, my little princess? Magic. *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* Oh!! Rwight! *Aqua: And as soon as Jack and Betty arrived back down the beanstalk... *Shira (as Jack's mother): Jack! You're back again! And I see you have a new friend. *DJ (as Jack): Yep! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes